Corrigindo erros
by Leeh H
Summary: Juvia está triste com o que Gray dissera a respeito de seus sentimentos. Resolveu, então, deixar a guilda para sempre. O que o mago fará quando se vê sem a jovem para alegrar seus dias? Spoiler do mangá 338, acho. Aquele da festa no palácio. Mais casais aparecerão na história, porém Gruvia é principal. Fanfic postada no Nyah também.
1. Desapareceu

Yo minna! Estou tão feliz que Fairy Tail começou a passar de novo que resolvi escrever uma fic! Ela provavelmente vai ser curta, com no máximo, 10 caps. Vai ter vários casais, mesmo que seja centrado em Gruvia.

Ps. Ultear não envelheceu nessa fic, ok? Eles acabaram com os dragões sem ela precisar dar seu tempo pra salvar o povo u.u

Ps². Jellal foi inocentado pelo Conselho depois de toda aquela confusão.

Sem mais delongas, enjoy!

* * *

Os grandes jogos mágicos finalmente acabaram, dando a Fairy Tail a tão esperada vitória e título de "a guilda mais forte de Fiore". Já estavam de volta a cidade de Magnólia, comemorando e fazendo a bagunça de sempre. Em um canto escuro, uma jovem de cabelos azulados encarava o chão. Lembranças de um suposto "fora" que recebera de seu amado na festa que ocorreu no palácio vinham em sua mente. Uma lágrima fina escorreu por seus olhos. Na hora em que Gray dissera aquelas palavras duras, sorriu e levou na brincadeira. Mas, agora, percebia que seu amor jamais seria correspondido. Com um sorriso fraco, recordou-se do momento em que vira o Fullbuster pela primeira vez. Sentiu uma leveza tão grande e uma felicidade que não conhecia. Viu o sol diante de seus olhos e percebeu que não precisava chover sempre. No final, não o culpava por não gostar dela. Juvia sabia que Gray era muito "iluminado" pra alguém como ela. Limpando as lágrimas que haviam caído, foi em direção a porta da guilda. Max avistou a mulher cabisbaixa e perguntou preocupado.  
- O que aconteceu, Juvia?  
A resposta que recebera o fez arregalar os olhos.  
- Juvia vai embora.  
Sem esperar reação por parte do outro, a Lockeser saiu do lugar que por muito tempo chamou de lar deixando seus nakamas para trás.

-x-

Max finalmente saiu do transe e ainda com os olhos arregalados gritou chamando a atenção de todos.  
- COMO ASSIM VAI EMBORA?  
- O que você ta gritando ai, Max? - Natsu disse irritado por ter sido interrompido em sua briga com Gajeel.  
- A Juvia disse que vai embora! - o homem disse apontando pra porta  
- Ela deve ter ido pra casa - Gray deu de ombros pulando em Natsu para brigar com o outro  
Com isso, voltou-se a confusão novamente. Porém, as garotas ficaram preocupadas. Erza, Mira, Lucy, Levy, Evergreen e Kana foram para a Fairy Hills.

-x-

Chegaram a tempo de ver a maga de água saindo do prédio com suas malas. A surpresa estava estampada no rosto de Juvia.  
- Onde você pensa que vai? - Erza perguntou cruzando os braços  
- Juvia vai embora - respondeu encolhendo os ombros  
- Por que? - Ever indagou, séria. No fim, gostava dela e não a queria longe.  
- Juvia não se sente querida - uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho direito - Juvia é desprezada.  
- Desprezada por quem? - Lucy estava inconformada  
O olhar fulminante que a maga lançou para a loira respondeu a pergunta.  
- Você ta deixando a guilda por causa do Gray? - Levy estava surpresa. Sabia do amor dela, mas não imaginava que chegaria a esse ponto.  
- Gray ta precisando aprender uma lição - a frase de Erza chamou a atenção de todos.  
- Como assim? - Mira parecia interessada  
- Um plano - Kana tinha um sorriso cúmplice  
- O-O que pretendem fazer? - Juvia perguntou temerosa  
- Você não vai embora. Vai dormir junto com uma de nós, então diremos ao Gray que você desapareceu e veremos como ele reage. - a Scarlet explicou com um sorriso convencido.  
- Comigo não dá! - Levy se adiantou, e com os olhos de todas sobre si, apressou-se em dizer o motivo - Tem muitos livros já, não ia caber a Juvia-chan também! - claro que ela não poderia dizer que um certo Dragon Slayer costumava visita-lá durante as noites.  
- Nem comigo! - Kana disse, mas se arrependeu. O que ela falaria? - Gosto de privacidade, desculpa Juvia. - era óbvio que a razão pela qual não poder hospedar a amiga era Laxus.  
- Desculpa, mas moro com meus irmãos - Mira suspirou baixo. Seus irmãos poderiam entrar no plano, mas seria difícil esconder as visitas noturnas que Fried fazia em seu quarto.  
- Minhas plantas ocupam muito espaço - Ever deu de ombros. Não que tivesse medo, mas não falaria na frente da irmã demoníaca que seu querido irmãozinho andava freqüentando seu quarto.  
- E eu, bem, Natsu e Gray vivem lá - Lucy comentou derrotada.  
- Juvia fica comigo então! - Erza decidiu e ela não parecia triste, afinal seus olhos brilhavam, e por alguma razão a maga de água soube que seriam as semanas mais cansativas da sua vida.

-x-

- Péssimas notícias! - Erza disse assim que entraram na guilda. Todas com expressões tristes e preocupadas. Levy e Mira com lágrimas nos olhos.  
- O que houve? - Gajeel indagou não gostando de ver sua baixinha chorando  
- Juvia desapareceu! - Ever jogou a bomba. Silêncio mortal.


	2. Ajuda de irmã

Apesar de não receber nenhum review e nem saber se alguém tá lendo, estou de volta com mais um cap.! Eu adorei escrever esse, já que uma das minhas personagens preferidas apareceu! Digam olá para a Ultear! 3

* * *

**Ajuda de irmã**

- Como assim desapareceu? - Fried arqueou a sobrancelha indo em direção a Mirajane e secando suas lágrimas. Seriam zoados se o clima não estivesse tenso no momento.  
- Fomos até o quarto dela e não há mais nada dela! A dona da Fairy Hills disse que ela devolveu seu quarto... Ela realmente foi embora... - Levy deixou morrer a ultima parte de propósito abaixando a cabeça. Gajeel cerrou os punhos querendo ir até a garota e abraçá-la forte como se nada pudesse acontecer a ela.  
Erza correu os olhos pelos garotos da guilda e com um sorriso imperceptível percebeu que mais casais poderiam ser formados com aquela situação.  
- Lucy está desesperada e prestes a chorar - a ruiva encolheu os ombros num gesto cansado. De esguelha, viu Natsu indeciso se ia até a loira ou não. Chutou "discretamente" a maga estelar fazendo-a contorcer o rosto em uma expressão de dor, o Dragon Slayer de fogo interpretou a face da garota como que ela estava quase chorando e correu para o seu lado segurando suas mãos  
- Não se preocupe, Luce! Nós vamos achar a Juvia! - sorriu de um jeito que fez a dor da loira sumir instantaneamente  
Gajeel semicerrou os olhos. Se Natsu estava ali do lado da Bunny Girl, ele também podia estar ao lado da sua baixinha! Com esse pensamento foi para o lado da maga de runas que franziu as sobrancelhas ao vê-lo.  
- Gajeel...? - levantou o olhar incrédulo. Eles estavam numa espécie de relacionamento, apesar de não saber exatamente qual. Não esperava que o Dragon Slayer de ferro fosse "oficializar" tão cedo.  
- Não vou deixar aquele fogo ambulante roubar a cena - resmungou cruzando os braços.  
Levy riu baixinho enquanto puxava e segurava a mão dele sussurrando um "obrigada".  
Gray ainda não havia entendido o que estava acontecendo. O que elas queriam dizer com Juvia foi embora? Ela não poderia! Ela era uma maga da Fairy Tail! Mais do que isso, ela era sua... nakama.  
Num rompante e sem dizer nada, saiu da guilda deixando todos surpresos. As meninas sorriram cúmplices. Primeira parte do plano deu certo.

-x-

O Fullbuster não conseguia entender porque estava sentindo aquilo. Ele tinha certeza do que sentia, né? Sabia que só a via como amiga, assim como as demais da guilda. Então por que se importava tanto com a repentina saída dela? Por que doía tanto? Viu três sombras se aproximando dele e arregalou os olhos ao constatar quem eram.  
- Gray, Gray. O que minha mãe acharia se te visse nesse estado? Você tá péssimo. - Ultear brincou. Ao lado dela, Meredy e Jellal sorriram amáveis.  
- O que fazem aqui? - ignorou a fala da "irmã".  
- Jellal sentiu falta de uma certa titânia. E como finalmente ele está livre, resolvemos vir visitá-los. - Meredy respondeu alegre - A Juvia tá na guilda?  
Ao ouvir o nome da Lockser o sorriso de Gray desmanchou. Ele abaixou a cabeça e mordeu os lábios fortemente. Os três estranharam a reação do moreno e Ultear já ia perguntar o que aconteceu.  
- Juvia foi embora. - o que ouviram foi um choque. Por que ela faria algo assim? A maga manipuladora de tempo percebeu que o assunto era bem mais delicado. Em uma troca de olhares, Jellal e Meredy entenderam que ela queria conversar a sós com o garoto.

-x-

A porta da guilda foi aberta e o bolo que se encontrava na mão de Erza foi ao chão. A ruiva encarava a dupla sem esboçar nenhuma reação. Silêncio. A guilda mais barulhenta estava em um silêncio incomum.  
- J-Jellal? - a voz trêmula da ruiva chamou a atenção de todos. Ela não sabia o que fazer. Esperou tanto tempo para ele finalmente ser livre.  
Mira e Kana trocaram sorrisos cúmplices. Erza que se prepare!  
- Ora, ora, se não é a Crime Sorciere! Mas cadê a Ultear? - Kana indagou procurando a terceira integrante do grupo  
- Parou no meio do caminho pra falar com Gray. - Jellal respondeu sem tirar os olhos da Scarlet  
- Gray me disse que a Juvia foi embora... É verdade? - os olhos da jovem ficaram tristes. As duas realmente viraram amigas.  
- Ahh, sobre isso... Meredy temos que conversar rapidinho... - Lucy disse sem graça puxando a garota, enquanto as demais a seguiam. Erza já estava indo com elas também quando Mirajane a parou.  
- Por que não conversa um pouco com o Jellal, Erza? Aposto que está morrendo de saudades dele! - e deu uma piscadinha. A ruiva sentiu sua bochecha corar furiosamente enquanto olhava de esguelha para um Fernandez interessado na conversa. Sem muitas opções, apenas assentiu e foi em direção ao mago.

-x-

Juvia estava entediada. Já olhara a coleção de armaduras de Erza mais de dez vezes, já limpara o quarto mais de cinco vezes e já levantara e sentara da mesma cadeira umas vinte vezes. Ela não sabia mais o que fazer! Ouviu a porta se abrindo e pensou ser a Escarlet, finalmente teria alguém com quem conversar, porém quem entrou no quarto foi outra pessoa.  
- M-Meredy...? - a maga de água piscou os olhos uma, duas, três vezes sem acreditar  
- Juvia-chan! - exclamou alegre pulando na garota.

-x-

- O que aconteceu? - a pergunta de Ultear o pegou desprevenido  
- Nada - respondeu sem levantar a cabeça  
- Gray, olhe para mim. Eu sei que algo aconteceu. - o mago finalmente olhou para os olhos da maga e suspirou. Não conseguiria esconder nada dela?  
- Eu disse a ela que não queria nada com ela na festa do palácio. - encolheu os ombros - Não com essas palavras, claro  
- E então? - incentivou-o a continuar  
- Agora ela foi embora e eu me sinto culpado. Talvez eu devesse dar uma chance pra ela... - abaixou a cabeça novamente  
- Dar chance? Ela foi embora, esqueceu? - a maga zombou  
- Você não tá ajudando - sorriu de lado. Sabia que ela estava apenas tentando amenizar o clima  
- Se você sente-se tão triste com o fato de tê-la longe, talvez você sinta algo e não sabe. - disse enigmática. Gray franziu a sobrancelha.  
- Pode traduzir, por favor?  
- Você gosta dela. - riu baixinho do rubor que surgiu nas bochechas dele  
- Lógico que gosto! Ela é minha naka-  
- Você gosta mais do que de uma nakama. - cortou. Sua expressão era séria agora. - Você a ama, Gray.


	3. Maguilty Sense

– Eu não acredito que ele ainda não se declarou pra você! - Meredy exclamou indignada

– Af, que lerdo!

– Do que Meredy-san está falando? Gray-sama não gosta de Juvia! - seus olhos ficaram tristes e ela abaixou a cabeça - Ele disse na festa do palácio.

– Oh, ele não parecia não gostar de você quando o encontramos agora a pouco - rebateu confiante - Ele estava horrível

– C-Como assim? - levantou o olhar devagar

– Ele, provavelmente, deve estar achando que a perdeu. Muito bom esse plano hein! Vou usar ele com a Erza e o Jellal! - seus olhos brilhavam com a ideia

– O plano é da Erza-san - Juvia riu do muxoxo que a outra soltou

– Sem-graça! - e então as duas começaram a rir. A Lockser permitiu-se sorrir sabendo que Gray estava sentindo sua falta

–-x-

– Q-Que? - os olhos arregalados do mago fizeram a jovem rir. - Você está delirando!

– Por que eu estaria? Mais fácil eu estar delirando do que você apaixonado? Acorda Gray! - sua expressão retornou a seriedade

– Estando ou não apaixonado, não vai adiantar mesmo - deu de ombros

– Como assim? - Ultear franziu as sobrancelhas

– Ela foi embora, lembra? Não faço a mínima onde possa estar! - passou as mãos pelo cabelo irritado. Toda aquela confusão sentimental estava o deixando louco.

– Meredy pode usar o Maguilty Sense em você e assim poderá se comunicar com ela! - sorriu levantando-se - Porém assim que encontra-lá deve me prometer que será sincero consigo é com ela e irá dizer tudo o que sente.

– Eu prometo. Obrigado. - sorriu para a irmã e juntos foram para a guilda.

–-x-

– Erza - sorriu de canto ao vê-la se aproximar.

– Jellal - seu coração estava a mil. Nem conseguia acreditar que o homem da sua vida estava ali, na sua frente.

– O que acha de irmos a algum lugar? - sugeriu pegando em uma de suas mãos

– P-Pode ser - gaguejou e praguejou internamente por isso. Mesmo assim, disfarçou o nervosismo sorrindo

– Venha - ele sorriu puxando-a porta afora

–-x-

– Aiai! Como esses dois me dão problemas! - reclamou entrando em seu apartamento, gritando logo em seguida. - O QUE FAZEM AQUI?

– Viemos ver como você estava! - o garoto levantou da cama e foi para o lado da loira

– Hã? - estava confusa. Não se lembrava de ter passado mal.

– Você estava chorando porque a Juvia foi embora... - o Dragon Slayer explicou paciente

– Coitada da Lucy! - Happy disse fingindo estar triste

– Por que coitada de mim? - a Heartifilia indagou desconfiada

– Chorou tanto que deve ter levado os últimos neurônios que tinha. Por isso ta tão lerda... - pôs a mão na boca com clara intenção de rir saindo correndo logo em seguida

– Oras seu gato idiota! - esbravejou correndo atrás do exceed

– Parece que você está bem, me preocupei por nada! - o comentário do rosado fez a maga estelar parar de correr

– Você se preocupou comigo...? - os olhos da jovem chegaram a brilhar

– Claro! Você é minha nakama! - Natsu respondeu encolhendo os ombros

– Ah... - abaixou um pouco a cabeça. Não podia negar que havia ficado um pouco decepcionada com a afirmação do rapaz

– Lucy goxxxxxxxta do Natsu! - a voz do gato chamou a atenção dela novamente que mais uma vez começou a correr atrás dele irritada.

Porém.

Algo ocorreu.

Natsu que resolveu sentar em uma cadeira levantou bem na hora em que Lucy passava correndo. Resultado: ela trombando nele e os dois caindo no chão. Happy esmagado e desmaiado debaixo do Dragneel, só pra constar.

–-x-

– Então, sobre o que quer falar? - perguntou comendo um pedaço do seu tão amado bolo de morango

– Eu não tenho noiva - disse corado e desviando o olhar

– Eu já sabia - sorriu fitando-o - Soube desde o momento em que você disse.

– C-Como? - estava perplexo. Erza o conhecia tão bem assim?

– Você mente muito mal, Jellal. - replicou rindo.

– Pois é... - acompanhou-a nas risadas constrangido - Agora que finalmente fui perdoado e inocentado, posso começar minha vida.

A ruiva parou de comer para dedicar toda a sua atenção para o outro. Ele parecia incerto sobre o que iria falar, mas algo em seu olhar demonstrava o contrário.

– A crime sorciere logo vai se desmanchar e as duas procurarão guildas para entrar. Então, estou meio sem saber o que fazer daqui em diante - sorriu sincero encarando seu bolo de chocolate

– Eu estou aqui - os olhos do mago subiram rapidamente para os da mulher. Se encararam por longos dois minutos - A Fairy Tail está te esperando de portas abertas.

– Erza...- Jellal nem sabia o que dizer. Amava aquela mulher e queria ter coragem pra dizer isso. Tinha medo de algo acontecer e ela ser levada dele novamente.

– Eu te amo - arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras proferidas pela Scarlet.

–-x-

– Cadê a Meredy? - Ultear perguntou assim que ela e Gray entraram na guilda

Mirajane já ia arrumar alguma mentira para justificar a ausência da maga quando a mesma apareceu de dentro da guilda. Talvez tenha entrado pelas portas do fundo?

– Estou aqui! - respondeu alegremente - O que houve?

– Quero que use o seu Maguilty Sense no Gray. - o que a maga do tempo disse atraiu a atenção de todas as garotas presentes.

– P-Pra que? - Meredy indagou receosa. Agora que sabia do plano, isso colocaria tudo a perder. Por outro lado, não poderia negar algo a Ultear.

– Para que ele possa encontrar a Juvia - falou como se fosse óbvio

– E o que ele fará caso a encontre? - Cana perguntou se aproximando

– Eu...eu...vou me declarar... - o mago de gelo respondeu envergonhado

Todas sorriram com a resposta. Juvia ficaria tão feliz ouvindo isso. Talvez a única que não ficaria seria Erza, mas como ela estava ocupada com Jellal, resolveram arriscar. Percebendo a autorização das garotas, Meredy sorriu.

– Ok! Gray pense nela, pense nos momentos que passaram juntos, no que sente por ela, no que quer falar... - seguindo as instruções da maga, o Fullbuster viu uma pulseira rosa conhecida aparecer em seu pulso.

– Faça com que seus sentimentos por ela a alcance! E então, ela voltará pra você. - Ultear disse maternalmente. Gray sorriu fechando os olhos e deixando tudo o que havia guardado fluir

–-x-

Ainda pensava na conversa que teve com Meredy quando se viu com a pulseira rosa.

– Maguilty Sense? - piscou os olhos confusa

E então, sentiu sua pele se arrepiar, borboletas dançarem em seu estômago e suas pernas tremerem. Sintomas que ela tinha quando via ele. Uma série de memórias dos dois juntos veio em sua mente a assustando.

– Gray-sama...?


	4. Finalmente?

– Por que... por que Juvia está sentindo isso? – indagou a si mesma olhando para suas mãos trêmulas.

– Juvia... Volte... – arregalou os olhos. Não poderia ser real. Aquela era a voz de Gray-sama? Sacudiu a cabeça, deveria estar louca. Mexeu-se na intenção de deitar em sua confortável cama quando a voz lhe invadiu a mente novamente.

– P-Pare! Juvia não quer sofrer de novo! – gritou pondo as mãos na cabeça, com os olhos fechados, lagrimas caíam de seus olhos.

– Juvia... Volte... – o som parecia mais e mais presente. A garota já conseguia sentir o cheiro do moreno. Olhou para seu pulso e suspirou. O que deveria fazer? Não fazia nem um dia que o plano havia começado. Erza saberia daquilo? Provavelmente, usaram Jellal para distraí-la. Mas então, se suas amigas tinham concordado em usar a magia de Meredy neles é porque o Fullbuster queria realmente falar algo.

Sem poder controlar a curiosidade e a esperança que renascia, pôs-se a andar em direção à guilda.

–-x—

– Onde está me levando? – indagou com os olhos vendados. Gajeel havia dito que a levaria a um lugar especial. Um lugar que ele não havia mostrado a ninguém, exceto de Lily, seu neko.

– Já estamos chegando – deu o seu famoso gi-hi, divertindo-se com a curiosidade da garota. – É aqui.

Retirou a bandana preta dos orbes da jovem que piscou duas vezes para acostumar-se com a claridade. Quando percebeu onde estava, sua boca formou-se em um "o".

– Essa é... –

– Minha casa. – o Redfox concluiu a frase dela com um sorriso de canto.

– Por que... por que você me trouxe... aqui? – ela ainda estava surpresa. Gajeel estava demonstrando tanto seus sentimentos para com ela que chegava a assustá-la.

– Porque eu confio em você, Levy. – e sem esperar por uma resposta, pegou em sua pequena mão e a conduziu para dentro do local.

–-x—

Juvia finalmente chegou à guilda. Gray estava sentado parecendo pensativo com Ultear ao seu lado. Percebeu a ausência de Erza, Levy e Lucy, além dos meninos.

– O que quer falar com Juvia, Gray? – disse de forma firme. Não cederia, mesmo que sua vontade fosse pular em seus braços.

– G-Gray...? – balbuciou estranhando a falta do –sama.

– Sim, seu nome. – respondeu sem mudar sua expressão séria. E poderia ser uma cena bem engraçada se a tensão no ar não fosse palpável.

– Er... eu quero dizer que... que... – começou envergonhado e parou no meio da frase.

– Que? – incentivou-o a continuar

– Eu não queria dizer aquilo para você... – desviou o olhar corado.

– Aquilo? – ela não estava satisfeita. – Aquilo o que?

– Juvia, não complique mais ainda! Você sabe o quanto está sendo difícil pra mim! – exclamou nervoso passando as mãos pelo cabelo.

– Difícil? Não, Gray não sabe o que é difícil. Juvia passou todo esse tempo esperando um mínimo de retorno do sentimento que sentia por Gray e Gray só pisou e desprezou Juvia! Juvia fez tudo para se tornar importante para Gray! Juvia até se conformava em ser apenas uma nakama, mas percebeu que isso não era o bastante. Juvia queria ser mais! - os olhos da maga encheram-se de lagrimas – Juvia nunca tinha sentido aquilo antes, Juvia não entendia porque o céu era tão bonito quando Gray estava junto. Juvia pensou que Gray era diferente. Juvia estava errada. – levantou a cabeça secando as lagrimas. – Juvia cansou.

Deu as costas para o moreno que ainda estava chocado com tudo que ouvira. Ao ver a moça distanciando, disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio em mente.

– EU SOU DIFERENTE! – gritou fazendo com que a maga parasse.

– Então prove. – sussurrou, porém alto suficiente para que ele ouvisse.

– Eu... eu... eu-

– Juvia sabia. Juvia nunca vai ser mais que uma nakama, né? – as lagrimas voltaram a cair. – Adeus, Gray...sama

Dessa vez, acompanhado dos passos pesados da garota também estava suas lagrimas grossas.

– JUVIA, EU TE AMO! – o mundo parou. E os olhos da Lockser arregalaram-se.

–-x—

– E-Erza... – murmurou ainda abalado com a declaração da ruiva.

– Você já pode parar de se punir, Jellal. – ela tinha a expressão séria. – Me deixa te fazer feliz.

O homem sorriu diante aquilo.

– Eu já sou feliz. – conclui segurando as mãos dela – Só de ter você ao meu lado.

– Então me deixe ser totalmente sua. – uma lagrima fina escorreu do olho da titânia.

– Eu te amo. – sussurrou para logo em seguida colar seus lábios com os da maga.

–-x—

– N-Natsu... gomen! – a loira apoiou o braço no chão para levantar, no entanto, ao fazer o movimentou percebeu-se presa pelos braços fortes do Dragon Slayer. – N-N-Natsu?

– Lucy... – a voz do garoto era calma. – Tão linda...

Os olhos da maga arregalaram-se e seu coração acelerou-se. O que estava acontecendo?

– Natsu... o que você est-

Ela foi interrompida por lábios macios pressionando os seus. No primeiro momento, não soube o que fazer, mas logo fechou os olhos e deixou se levar.

–-x—

Ao adentrar a casa, a primeira coisa que percebera foi: ela estava incrivelmente limpa. Sim, porque ele era homem e era "solteiro", nada mais normal que uma casa bagunçada e suja.

– Eu.. eu limpei ela. – ouviu a voz envergonhada do garoto e riu baixinho. Ele realmente estava tentando agradá-la. – Quer tomar algo?

– Hmm, você sabe fazer chá? – perguntou com os olhos brilhando. Ela amava a bebida e seria interessante descobrir que o mago cozinhava.

– Claro! Fica ai que eu já volto! – respondeu rapidamente, saindo logo em seguida para a cozinha.

Levy estranhou a forma rápida em que a resposta veio, mas resolveu deixar pra lá. Sentou-se no sofá e começou a ler uma revista qualquer.

– Não deve ser tão difícil fazer esse chá! – murmurou para si mesmo pensando em como começar. A verdade é que ele não fazia ideia de como fazer, mas a expressão da garota era tão linda que ele não pôde resistir.

Olhava a chaleira com as sobrancelhas franzidas. Lembrava algo sobre agua quente que ouvira Mira dizendo à Lisanna um dia desses. Sem mais delongas, encheu a chaleira até a borda com agua e pôs no fogo. Ficou encarando a agua não se mover e pensou ter feito algo errado. Talvez fosse agua demais. Despejou o liquido na pia e a encheu dessa vez pela metade. Pôs novamente no fogo e depois de alguns minutos, viu a agua começar a borbulhar. Achando que já estava pronta, colocou-a em uma caneca. Pôs a mão direita no queixo pensando no que fazer agora. Como o chá ficava com aquela aparência verde? Talvez orégano? Ele lembrava de ter comprado há alguns dias atrás.

Levy levantou-se impaciente. Gajeel já estava há um bom tempo na cozinha, foi em direção ao local que fazia algum barulho e o encontrou colocando o "pó" verde na caneca.

– O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO? – gritou com os olhos arregalados.

Gajeel assustou-se, batendo no copo que virou e derramou o conteúdo em sua camisa. Sorte que não estava quente, ele pensou.

Levy levou as mãos a boca sentindo-se culpada.

– Oh meu Deus! Deve estar queimando, tire logo a camisa! – exclamou indo em direção ao moreno.

– Queimando não tá, mas vou tirar do mesmo jeito, gi-hi. – deu de ombros retirando o tecido. A maga parou ao ver os músculos bem trabalhados do Redfox.

– O que foi, baixinha? – sorriu de seu próprio modo arrancando um bico da outra.

– Não me chame de baixinha! – retrucou batendo o pé direito.

– Linda.. – sussurrou aproximando-se perigosamente e puxando-a pela cintura.

– O que você p-pensa que está fazendo? – gaguejou e xingou-se mentalmente por isso.

Ele apenas sorriu e colou seus lábios ao dela. Foram em direção ao quarto do rapaz em meio a beijos, esbarrões em móveis, alguns objetos caindo, até que Levy sentiu a atmosfera macia da cama do garoto em suas costas.

– Levy... – murmurou arrumando alguns fios azuis que estavam nos olhos dela.

– Gajeel... – ela estava um tanto ofegante. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que finalmente estava junto do moreno.

– Eu te amo. – disseram juntos para então voltarem a se beijar.

.

.

* * *

**Mitsuki sama: **Awn, fico realmente feliz em ver que gostou! Eu parei de postar, já que não tinha ninguém comentando...


	5. Casais

Último capítulo da fic! Enjoy!

.

* * *

.

Juvia mordeu o lábio inferior. Tudo o que sempre sonhara estava acontecendo. O que ela deveria fazer?

- Eu te amo... – Gray repetiu fazendo com que a maga virasse para ele. Ela tinha os olhos brilhando. Talvez por felicidade, talvez por emoção, talvez pelos resquícios das lagrimas que borravam seu rosto anteriormente.

- Juvia não sabe o que-

- Juvia, apenas escute. – ele pediu respirando fundo. - Quando nos enfrentamos pela primeira vez, senti que você era diferente. Eu não sabia o que era, nunca tive facilidade para lidar com sentimentos, sabe... E então, do seu jeito você foi ganhando cada vez mais espaço na guilda, conquistando amigos e se tornando parte da família. Percebi que você estava cada vez mais perto de mim. Sinto muito se não tenho te dado tanta atenção, mas é que toda essa confusão sentimental me deixa nervoso, odeio me sentir assim... Na ilha Tenrou, eu entendi que você era muito mais que uma nakama, eu não podia suportar a ideia de te perder. Eu ainda não posso. O que eu disse na festa do palácio – abaixou o olhar envergonhado – Eu realmente não sei como me desculpar, foi uma idiotice. Talvez eu não seja o cara certo pra você. Talvez Lyon seja, mas eu quero tentar. Preciso tentar. Juvia, me dá mais uma chance?

Com a respiração acelerada e limpando as lagrimas, aproximou-se do mago. Sorriu emocionada segurando as mãos tremulas do moreno.

- Juvia te aceita do jeito que é. Juvia te ama do jeito que é. Juvia não mudaria nada em você. – encolheu os ombros sorrindo mais abertamente.

- Juvia... – sussurrou não conseguindo segurar uma lagrima que caiu solitária de seu olho.

- Juvia não quer saber se Lyon ou qualquer outro é bom pra Juvia. Juvia sabe. Sabe que só será feliz com Gray-sama. – com a ponta do dedo limpou a lagrima do rosto do garoto.

Ele sorriu pegando-a no colo e, finalmente, selando seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado.

-x—

- Você tá pronta? – perguntou abaixando a alça do vestido da garota.

- Sim. – sorriu confiante passando as mãos pequenas por toda a extensão do tórax bem trabalhado do rapaz. – Só vá devagar..

- Não faria nada que te machucasse, baixinha. – sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido dela para então, mordê-la.

Levy fechou os olhos com os contatos. Sentiu seu vestido ser jogado e abriu um do olhos para ver a cara extasiada do namorado.

- Você é realmente linda. – ouviu ele murmurar e corou furiosamente. Naquele dia, por algum motivo desconhecido, decidiu pôr um conjunto de langerie de um prata acinzado. – Lindas roupas.

Sorriu timidamente puxando o rosto dele para um beijo.

Gajeel levou as mãos ágeis para o feixe do sutiã e a garota sorriu internamente. Finalmente, seriam apenas um.

-x—

Separaram-se ofegantes e corados. Não sabia o que pensar. Por Deus, havia acabado de beijar Natsu! Claro que já imaginara essa cena diversas vezes, mas nenhuma tinha sido tão boa!

- Ayee.. – ouviram a voz abafada do gato e só então perceberam que ele ainda estava amassado embaixo dos dois. Levantaram-se rapidamente pedindo desculpas. – Lucy quase me matooooou

Uma veia saltou da testa da loira. Por que aquele povo estava com a mania de chama-la de gorda? Estava muito feliz com seu peso e corpo, obrigada.

- Lucy é perfeita, Happy. Pare com isso. – surpreendeu-se ao ouvir Natsu dizer isso. Ele sorriu pegando em sua mão. – Vamos voltar à guilda. Tenho a sensação de que já acharam a Juvia.

_"Juvia? QUE SE FODA A JUVIA! NATSU SE DECLAROU PRA MIM!_ "– esse foi o pensamento da loira.

Sorriu e assentiu. Ambos seguiram para fora do apartamento com um gato confuso logo atrás.

-x—

Erza ainda estava corada e terminava o seu bolo silenciosa. Ainda pensava na conversa que havia tido com Jellal e principalmente no beijo.

- Aqueles não são Lucy e Natsu? – ouviu o garoto perguntar e olhou para a direção apontada. Seus olhos arregalaram-se.

- De mãos dadas...? – sussurrou surpresa. Será que os outros casais também tinham se acertado? Será que Juvia... JUVIA! – AH MEU DEUS ESQUECI DELA!

O Fernandez a olhou assustado. Alias, todos do local a olharam dessa maneira.

- Erza...? – chamou meio temeroso. Ela o olhou e antes que pudesse dizer algo, o puxou pela mão arrastando-o cidade adentro.

Estavam quase chegando à Fairy Hills quando viram um casal fazendo algo muito suspeito. Aproximaram-se e quase caíram para trás.

- CANA?! LAXUS?! – gritou fazendo os dois se separarem imediatamente. Ela tinha os cabelos desarrumados, as roupas amassadas. Ele tinha marcas de batons por toda a extensão do pescoço, a camiseta meio levantada. – Desde quando vocês estão juntos?

- Fala mais baixo, mulher! Se meu pai nos pega, estamos ferrados! – Cana reclamou ajeitando suas vestes.

- Laxus está ferrado, né? – Jellal zombou ficando ao lado de Erza

- Hmmmm, Jellal. Vejo que cuidou direitinho da Erza – a morena riu maliciosa.

- Se veio procurar a Juvia, ela está na guilda aos beijos com o Gray – Laxus disse na lata – Agora, com licença, que vocês me atrapalharam – puxou a Alberona para outro canto e voltaram a se beijar.

- Juvia... Gray... beijos... O QUEEEE? – a ruiva pirou. Seus olhos ficaram desfocados e ela desmaiou. – Meu plano... tão lindo...

Jellal se desesperou. Pegou a ruiva no colo e saiu correndo em direção a guilda.

-x—

Evergreen e Elfman resolveram dar uma escapadinha enquanto a guilda estava comemorando o novo casal. Foram para a parte de trás do edifício e seus queixos caíram.

Aos beijos e amassos, soltando gemidos abafados, estavam nada mais nada menos que Mirajane e Fried.

- MIRA-NEE? – o Homem berrou em uma mistura de surpresa e irritação.

- FRIED? – Ever não sabia o que falar. Já desconfiava, mas ainda assim estava surpresa.

Separaram-se em busca de ar – nem ouviram os gritos – e quando viraram para o lado quase caíram.

- ELFMAN? – a maga Take Over levou as mãos a boca. Tinha sido pega no flagra.

- Ever? – ouviu o namorado indagar surpreso. Espera...

- O que a Evergreen está fazendo com você? – Mirajane mudou sua expressão e uma energia negra começou a emanar dela – E o que vocês faziam aqui?

- O mesmo que você e o Fried estavam fazendo. – a auto denominada fada disse admirando suas unhas.

- Você não pode dizer nada, Mira-nee! Estava se agarrando com esse ai... Seja homem e assuma! – Elfman disse confiante.

- Esse ai é o namorado dela. – Fried retrucou calmo passando o braço na cintura da albina.

O outro casal abriu a boca mais surpresos ainda.

- Desde quando? – Ever indagou piscando os olhos.

- Três meses. – Mira respondeu sorrindo. – E quanto a vocês? – a aura negra voltou.

- Também estamos... namorando. – engoliu seco. Elfman segurou a mão da garota sorrindo nervosamente.

Mira ia falar alguma coisa quando avistou um Jellal desesperado com uma Erza desacordada nos braços.

- O que houve? – a jovem de cabelos brancos perguntou preocupada.

Jellal suspirou e tomou fôlego.

- Encontramos a Cana e o Laxus se agarrando em um canto perto da Fairy Hills e-

- O QUE? LAXUS E CANA? Mas ela não é digna de alguém como o Laxus! – Fried interrompeu indignado sendo calado por um soco de Mirajane que pediu que o outro continuasse.

- Bem, o Laxus disse a Erza que o Gray e a Juvia estavam se beijando na guilda e ela desmaiou falando algo sobre meu plano. – encolheu os ombros. – Ela ta meio pesada, sabe...

- Que ela não te ouça falando isso. – Ever riu enquanto os seis entravam na guilda.

- O que aconteceu com Erza-san? – Juvia correu até a ruiva assim que a viu.

Jellal teve vontade de chorar. Colocou-a deitada em uma mesa qualquer e começou a falar novamente.

- Encontramos a Cana e o Laxus se agarrando em um canto da Fairy Hills e-

- CANA E LAXUS? – um coro foi ouvido pela guilda.

- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA FILHINHA? – Gildarts apareceu do nada segurando o jovem loiro pelo colarinho da camiseta.

- QUAL A PARTE DO MEU PAI NÃO PODE SABER VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU? – Cana gritou tentando soltar o namorado das mãos perigosas do pai.

- Ahh, vocês já voltaram... – murmurou sem graça passando as mãos no cabelo.

- Juvia... Gray... Beijos... – Erza acordou vendo toda aquela bagunça – Meu plano...

- Ah, Erza-san acordou! Juvia está tão feliz! – sorriu contente ajudando a mulher a sentar.

Crec. Esse foi o som da mesa quebrando quando a ruiva se sentou. Silencio mortal.

A porta da guilda é aberta.

- Por que a guilda está calada? – perguntou confuso, olhou para o lado e começou a rir – ERZA GORDA QUEBROU UMA MESA!

Um soco. Uma pessoa voando. Um brilho no céu.

- NAAAAAAATSU! – Lucy gritou parada na porta olhando seu amado voando pelo infinito.


End file.
